Just Friends
by Songficcer
Summary: An English assinment leads to interesting revelations. (yuri)


Just Friends  
  
Hello again! Hmmm...this is a poem fic! But, I didn't write the poem. a girl who went to my school did. Her name is Amanda Sayer. I did get permission to use this so shut up! At least, thats what my friend told me...This is a Makoto/Ami fic so if this grosses you out, LEAVE! I gave you fair warning...I don't own SM either. I'm just a poor ghetto white girl from Nap own USA. I think BB will be the only one to actually GET the joke.  
  
Ami sat at her desk, thinking of her English subject. She didn't hate the subject, but here in Japan, why would she need to learn it? Then again, with her wanting to become a docter, she may one day need to know the language.  
  
Sighing she looked down at the blank peice of paper. A poem...That was her assinment. She sat there with her head in her left and twirling her pen in the other. And it wasn't just any poem, but one about love at that! Ami didn't know what to write. Sure she and Makoto dated, but...Ami still blushed at the thought. Then smiled as she lowered her let hand to look at the engagment ring. The memory was rather funny, actually. They both proposed on the same night. Although what shocked everyone was that Ami asked first. Then Makoto explained that she planned on doing the same thing that night and asked too. Then, later that night when they were alone at Makoto's...  
  
Ami's face flushed deep crimson at the thought. She had planed on staying pure for her wedding night, but that didn't happen. But, she was in no way regretful, either...  
  
Ami again stared at the blank paper. What could she write? True, she loved Makoto, but how could she put her feelings down on paper? An old habit of hers, she started to chew and the end of pen. But not so hard as it would make the pen explode.  
  
Ami's mind began to search for a way to do this. Her mind could figure most puzzles such as these out. Closing her eyes, she continued to think about the assinment...  
  
"THATS IT!" Ami said, snapping her eyes open. Taking the pen and begining to write a rough draft, Ami realized it didn't have to be a oh-how-I-love-you-let-me-count-the-ways poem. Just a simple one would do. Which was good since Ami's mind thought simple. She very rarely brought more work on herself unless she needed to. Deep down, Ami was just as lazy as Usagi in most cases. MOST cases...  
  
  
  
A few days later, after turning her poem in, Ami got it back. An "A+" of course. Still smiling at her poem, and not looking where she was going, she litterally ran into someone.  
  
Feeling embaressed, Ami quickly stood and bowed. "Gomen Nassi. I did not see you."  
  
Then that dark, silken voice she loved to hear spoke. "It's ok, Ami-chan. I'm alright. I love bumping into the girl that I love." Then smiling slyly, "Except, I prefer to be on top next time, if you don't mind." Ami's eyes went wide and she blushed. Makoto stood and looked at her blushing bride-to-be. "So, why were you smiling about?"  
  
Forgetting those deep emerald eyes and remembering the poem, Ami handed it to her. "It was an assinment I had to do."  
  
"I take it you passed with flying colors." Ami nodded, blushing at the statement. "Can I see it?"  
  
Ami hesitated. "If I show it to you, you have to promise not to laugh. It's not very good."  
  
Makoto sighed. "Ami-chan," she said, placing an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "I would never laugh at you. May I please read it?"  
  
Nodding, Ami handed her the paper. Smiling, Makoto took it and began to read it to herself. After reading it, Makoto looked at Ami wih no expression. By this time,while Makoto was reading the poem, Ami guided them to Makoto's apartment.   
  
Standing outside the door, Ami asked, "You didn't like it, did you?"  
  
Not answering, Makoto opened the door to her aprtment and she and Ami walked in. Closing the door and hanging her coat, Ami asked again. Slowl turning to face her, Makoto's face this time held a smile. Stepping closer to Ami, she captured her lips with her own. Ami dropped her school bag and wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck.  
  
Sighing, Ami moved her head so Makoto could kiss down her neck. Smiling, Makoto picked Ami off the floor and kissed her. Still kissing her, Makoto walked to her bedroom and with one swift kick, slammed the bedroom door...  
  
On the floor next to the front door, lay the poem Ami wrote. Angels from up above smiled at the kind, simple words:  
  
Just Friends  
  
I never meant to love you  
It happend quite by chance  
I wanted just to be your friend  
Not share a new romance  
  
But something happend suddenly  
Before my heart could know  
I came to know a side of you  
That caused my love to grow  
  
The tender way touch me  
I pray will never end  
A miracle of circumstance  
My lover, my bestfriend.  
  
  



End file.
